


New Beginnings

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AU/AR, Anal, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fingering, M/F, M/M, Oral, Pregnancy, SoloF, SoloM, Toys, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: After their visit with the Volturi (in New Moon) Bella and Edward realize their feelings have changed over the months they had been apart before that and are now just friends. Esme and Carlisle have been growing apart for a long time now and get a divorce, but still stay together with the family. Bella (still human) has turned twenty, and while flying out to New York to check out a collage with the whole Cullen family and her father Charlie (who still doesn’t know about the Vampires), something happens that will change their lives forever, and push them close to some unusual people with extraordinary powers.





	1. Unexplained Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men (the older animated series) or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

  
Pairings: Carlisle/Xavier (Charles), Esme/Wolverine (Logan), Charlie/Storm (Ororo), Edward/Gambit (Remy), Bella/Rogue, Alice/Jasper, Emmet/Rosalie, Scott/Jean

Warnings: AU (Charles Xavier can walk, and takes place after New Moon, but some details of Eclipse are going to be put differently into my story), M/M, M/F, F/F, Toys, Preg, anal, oral, SoloM, SoloF, crossover with Twilight and X-Men, at least some slight spoilers for Twilight books, Language, Violence

Will take place mostly in the X-Men Universe with aspects (and people, obviously!!) from the Twilight books. This is my first Twilight fic!! It wasn’t my first idea for one, but I just had to write it when I thought of it!! I really hope everyone likes what I’ve done with it!!

Summary: In the Twilight verse, after their visit with the Volturi (in New Moon) Bella and Edward realize their feelings have changed over the months they had been apart before that and are now just friends. Esme and Carlisle have been growing apart for a long time now and get a divorce, but still stay together with the family. Bella (still human) has turned twenty, and while flying out to New York to check out a collage with the whole Cullen family and her father Charlie (who still doesn’t know about the Vampires), something happens that will change their lives forever, and push them close to some unusual people with extraordinary powers. (It will all make sense in the first chapter!! Hope you like it!!)

Just so no one gets confused, I’m going to explain a little about the first chapter. Everyone starts out on a plane in first class, I have no idea what a plane looks like except from movies. But I’m making a few changes, this first class will only have two rows of seats along the compartment and two seats across each row. Just had to clarify that because I have NO idea what first class is supposed to look like!! I have to have it look like this. (You’ll figure out why!!) Just ignore my ignorance!!

‘Thinking’  
*Telepathic Speaking*  
/Alice’s Visions/

New Beginnings

  
Chapter 1-Unexplained Attraction

*Carlisle’s POV*

We were the only ones sitting in First Class right now. I was sitting by myself, with Bella and Charlie behind me. Alice and Jasper were across the aisle from me, Esme and Edward behind them and finally Emmett and Rosalie behind them. Everyone was surprised when Charlie wanted to come see the university with us. He said he wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible before she moved away with us to start college. I guess it was understandable, since she wouldn’t be able to see him after her change into the undead. She still wanted to be changed even though her and Edward broke up.

I really wish it had worked out between my ‘son’ Edward and Bella. But I knew better than anyone how easily you could fall out of love, like I had done with my Esme. It was a mutual divorce, but we would always be friends, nothing would change that! I just hoped that someday everyone would be able to find their true soulmates. I was rather anxious to go so I whispered softly to Alice, knowing she’d hear me.

“How much longer?” I asked, watching as her eyes blanked momentarily.

“Just a few more passengers then we’ll take off.” I nodded and tried to relax into my seat, when an unbelievably delicious smell infiltrated my senses. My eyes turned quickly to the smell. A group of four people were just heading into the compartment with us. There was a brown-haired man with ruby sunglasses holding the hand of a beautiful red-head, a tall woman with brown wavy hair with white stripes of hair along each side of her face, and a bald man walking behind the rest of them.

There was nothing remarkable about him, and yet I had a strong urge to yank him into my lap and inhale that wonderful sent permeating off him. I felt my desire burst forth as he looked into my eyes briefly, his blue eyes piercing my very being. I felt an immense panic set in as he continued walking to his seat, my muscles tensed as I was about to jump after him when I felt a wave of clam coming from Jasper. I relaxed instantly, feeling my desire push to the back of my mind.

I sighed in relief and whispered a ‘thank you’ that with his advanced hearing he was bound to hear. He gave me an odd look over Alice’s head and I shrugged in confusion. I didn’t know why I acted like that, it was completely uncalled for. I sat back and ran my hands through my hair and tried to not think about the man sitting just a couple seats away.

 

*************

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
Jean, Scott, Rogue and I had just gotten done with a meeting we had to go to in Washington, quite a ways outside a small town named Forks. We had left the X-Jet at the Mansion, leaving it in case the others needed to help with a crisis anywhere. The meeting turned out to be a complete waste of time. Just some hot-shot scientist who thought they had a cure for the mutant gene. We always had to check this stuff out, that’s the reason why Rogue had insisted on going. Poor girl! I can’t imagine how tough it is to not be able to touch anyone and then have someone say they have a cure only to find out it doesn’t work. ‘I just hope she can find SOMEONE who she can touch without fear of killing them.’

We boarded the plane and headed to first class. There were already several people there but only one caught my eyes. It was a young man sitting by himself. He was rather pale but his blond hair and honey colored eyes seemed to intensify with his skin color. ‘My...god! This man is an angel sent from heaven!’ I couldn’t take my eyes off him, the intense look he was giving me set my blood on fire. ‘I’ve...never felt this way about anyone!!’ I’d been with men before, but none as magnetically attractive as this man. Even though the black marks under his eyes suggested he didn’t sleep much, they didn’t mar his beauty at all. I forced my eyes away as I continued to my seat, feeling his eyes bore into my back as I walked away.

Once seated I sighed softly. ‘This is going to be a long flight!!’ I muttered to myself as I watched Jean and Scott kiss deeply in the seat across from me.

I wished I had taken the inside seat instead of Rogue, I rather would not like to think about running into that man’s lap and kissing him thoroughly through the flight due to Jean and Scott with their incessant kisses and touches. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?! I’m acting like a hormonal teenager!!’With an immense effort, I managed to push my desire into the back of my mind and turned my attention to the girl sitting next to me.

“Rogue?” I questioned her softly, watching her face turn around and noticing the sadness in her gaze. “Are you holding up okay?” She sighed softly and shrugged.

“Ah don’ know Professor.” Rogue started, frowning as she worked out her answer. “Ah’m extremely...frustrated!! Ah jus’...don’t know how many more fake ‘cures’ ah can take. I jus’ wan’t ta be normal.” She said sadly. I patted her gloved hand gently, careful of her bare arm.

“We’ll find a way to help you, Rogue. It will just take time.” She muttered under her breath. I sighed as she turned away to look out the window, feeling extremely sorry for her as she barely could hide the tears in her eyes. ‘I wish there was something else I could do to help her.’ I frowned and found myself slipping into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

 

*************

 

*Jean’s POV*

  
*Damn it!! He’s doing it again!!* I said to Scott hearing him chuckle at her discomfort. “Aren’t you bothered by it?” I asked my husband, frowning angrily.

“Not at all, dear! If it’s bothering you that much, wake him up!” Scott said, grinning at her. I sighed and moved across the aisle to try to wake Charles up.

“Professor!” I growled, shaking his arm with more force than needed. He moaned softly, head lolling to the side. Rogue woke up abruptly next to him, looking extremely embarrassed.

“Oh my! Ah hate when he does that!” She said as I shook harder on his arm.

“Charles!!” I said sharply. Finally he jerked awake looking disoriented.

“Jean?” He questioned softly, looking up in confusion.

“You were projecting.” I growled, crossing my arms angrily as I slid back into my seat, huffing in irritation. Charles smirked, an amused look plastered on his face. Scott placed his arm around my shoulders, squeezing softly.

“You can always retaliate.” I smiled happily at that, my husband always knew what to say. I kissed him deeply and felt my irritation disappear, only to have my desire start up again.

 

***********

 

*Jasper’s POV*

 

‘These emotions are going to drive me insane!!’ I growled at the people in the compartment with us. Alice noticed my discomfort and quietly asked what was wrong I whispered back. “That man is having an...extremely erotic dream and its rather distracting me.”

“Hmmm...” Alice, my beautiful wife whispered erotically to me. “When we get to a private area I’ll have to help you with your...problem.” I smiled happily at her.

“You know just what to say, don’t you?” I asked, she just laughed and pulled me into a deep kiss before settling back in her seat. Once the man was woken up by his friends, I frowned at their conversation. It made absolutely no sense. How did SHE know what he was dreaming about, and why was she so irritated, and aroused? The girl next to the man was embarrassed and the man across the aisle was amused as was the bald headed man. ‘Hmmm...this is going to be a very interesting flight. We still have a ways to go as well.’

 

**********

 

*Carlisle’s POV*

  
I found myself fascinated with all of the humans in the front of the compartment, but mostly the man...Charles. ‘That is a wonderful name...’ I thought, smiling softly at him. When he was dreaming I could smell his arousal and knew he was dreaming about something erotic. That smell was even more intoxicating than his own scent. Jasper shot me an irritated look and I tampered down my emotions, trying to keep them under control.

‘What am I supposed to do? I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone, not even Esme!! How could a human, a man at that, make me feel this way? It’s impossible!’ Both my hands ran through my hair, mussing it up. I felt happiness wash through me and realized Jasper must be getting tired of my mood swings, but I couldn’t help it. I found myself listening to Charles’ voice, allowing it to sooth my tortured mind.

 

**********

 

*Charles’ POV*

  
It was much harder to not think about that man sitting behind me after that dream I’d had. Thankfully, in my dream it wasn’t the man. It was just a woman that looked very much like him, and hopefully no one would make the connection. It appeared that only Rogue, Jean and Scott had seen my dream when I’d accidentally projected it.

‘I hate when that happens...’ Even though I was the most powerful telepath, my dreams sometimes got out of hand. Like today. I excused myself after several minutes, needing to clear my head. As I walked to the bathrooms, I couldn’t help my eyes from latching onto the blond-haired angel. His eyes immediately found my own and I felt my heart skip a beat then pound fiercely as he smiled beautifully at me.

‘Good lord! If had a heart attack right now and died, I’d be a happy man!!’ I thought as the look on his face sent the desire racing through me again. My eyes shot to the stewardess and I stepped to the side allowing her to pass. My heart leapt into my throat as the man’s arm brushed my lower back when I stepped too close. I was surprised by how cold he was, I could feel it through my shirt. The stewardess passed me and I hurried into the bathroom, needing to compose myself.

I splashed water onto my face, trying to cool my heated body. ‘This is ridiculous!!’ I stared at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were darker than normal, heavily lidded with desire. I’d never seen them like that before!!

It took me several minutes before I was calm enough to head back out. As I was walking, a sudden jolt made me fall to the side, landing on a certain blond-haired man. ‘Damn it!! Why me?’ The first thing I noticed was how hard his body was under mine, the second was once again how cold he was. "Sorry...excuse me..." I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and quickly stood, holding onto the chair in front of me as the plane continued to jerk around.

The girl across the aisle suddenly jerked straight, gripping the man next to her. “Jasper!!” She gasped, eyes wide with shock. “We just disappeared!!” The man’s eyes turned confused at her confession. I shook my head and moved over to my seat.

“Professor!!” Rogue tugged his arm frantically. “Look!!” She pointed out the window, I leaned over and saw the cause of the disturbance on the plane. I sighed and sat straight.

“Magneto...” I whispered softly. *Jean, do you think you can land the plane?* I questioned, referring to her use of her telekinetic abilities. *Yes, I can.* She responded and I nodded. I fidgeted in my seat and could tell both Scott and Rogue were itching to fight.

“Professor...” Rogue said, I shook my head knowing what she wanted to say.

“This isn’t the time, once we land.” She sighed in irritation and watched out the window as they moved closer to the ground. I watched Jean struggling to land the plane. I moved over to stand next to her, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. *You’re doing fine Jean, just keep calm.* Jean worked the plane down into an empty field not too far outside Westchester. She sighed in relief, exhausted from using her powers. Scott wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

Suddenly the side of the plane was peeled open, revealing Magneto, Sabertooth, and Mystique. “Rogue, Scott go.” I commanded, watching as they hurried out of the plane to face their enemies. I moved back to Jean’s side. “You just rest Jean, they can handle it.” I was surprised as she jerked into an upright position, her face contorted with anger.

“I’m not a child anymore! You can’t tell me what to do!” I jumped back in shock. She hadn’t spoken to me like that since she was a teenager! Before I could say anything to her she used her powers to fly out of the plane to help her friends.

I frowned deeply as the battle began to unfold. Jean had been acting strange for a while now, and I had a pretty good idea of what it was. ‘I wonder if she’s told Scott yet. That man is so unobservant sometimes...’ I mused thoughtfully, wishing I could fight with them. ‘Sometimes I wish I had something other than telepathy.’

 

**********

 

*Carlisle’s POV*

  
None of this makes sense! They were human but this was impossible!! I watched out the window as the man with the ruby glasses shot red beams from his eyes at the large feline-like man. The blue woman changed shapes often while the red-haired woman fought with her. The brown-haired woman attacked the man with a strange looking helmet on. It appeared to be that he could control metal as he flew parts of the plane at the other people.

“Alice?” I questioned softly, turning to look at the spiky-haired girl. “Do you ‘see’ anything yet?” She shook her head.

“I don’t understand it! Its so frustrating!’ I nodded and turned to look at Edward. He moved over to stand next to me, leaning down to look out the whole.

“I can read all those people, except the man with the helmet, the red-haired woman and the bald-headed man.” He stated plainly, frowning slightly. “I thought just Bella was an exception to my gift, but apparently not!”

“What are they thinking?”

“Well...they apparently know who their fighting, from the sounds of it they’ve fought before. There’s something strange though...” He froze suddenly, glancing up quickly. I followed his gaze to land on Charles who was watching the battle intently.

“What is it?” I questioned, irritation showing in my voice.

“I can ‘hear’ his voice...”

“I thought you couldn’t ‘read’ him?” I asked, confused now.

“No...I can hear him in the minds of his friends...” My eyes widened in shock. Glancing back up at Charles, I realized he WAS concentrating a little too hard on the battle.

“Hmmm...they certainly are an interesting bunch aren’t they?” I questioned, my gaze locked onto Charles, the sight of him fueling my desire once again. Edward was watching me strangely, but I ignored him not ready for his questions.

 

**********

*Charles’ POV*

  
I was keeping telepathic contact with my students, although I was avoiding contacting Jean. I wasn’t willing to face her wrath when she was angry. I watched as Mystique was taken down by Jean. Then saw Sabertooth sneaking behind Scott. *Scott! Watch out!!* I sent to him, but it was too late. Sabertooth slammed his fist into the side of his face, his glasses falling to the ground. I gasped as the beams headed towards the plane, right where I was standing. Thinking fast I leapt down to the ground below, I dropped to my feet and fell into the ground. The last thing I saw was a pair of honey colored eyes before the darkness took me over.

 

**********

 

*Carlisle’s POV*

  
I didn’t react fast enough to catch him when he fell. I appeared next to him a second after he dropped, carefully checking his wounds. ‘He’s bleeding...’ I knew he was still alive, his heart was beating and I could hear him breathing. I sighed in relief at that revelation. 'At least there's cloud coverage today, already going to be fun explaining all this.'

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now.” I heard Edward mutter, he flashed down next to me. I could tell he wasn’t breathing right now, trying not to smell the blood.

“Sorry about that.” I whispered, looking up I could see Charlie’s confused face and motioned to Emmett. He flashed back up and reappeared with Bella’s father, setting him next to me. “Charlie, we have a lot to explain but now is not the time, alright?” He nodded and watched as the rest of the Cullens flashed down with Bella. My family moved away from the smell of blood and moved to help the three others fight.

The blue woman, the larger man and the man with the cape left quickly, not willing to take on so many people at once. The red-haired woman handed the man his glasses back and headed over to her fallen friend. “We’ll take him to our house now.” She said in a firm voice. I felt the hair on the back of my neck bristle at her tone. ‘How dare she talk to me like that!’

“I’m a doctor.” I said in an irritated voice, carefully lifting Charles into my arms. Her eyes flashed with anger and she made to move towards me, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Now Jean, we have a lot of things to talk with them about. We should take them to the mansion.” he suggested, her anger flared again and she threw her arm off her shoulder and glared at him.

“Well you do whatever you want then, Scott!!” She yelled at him. “Just don’t expect me to join you!”

“Jeannie...what’s gotten into you lately?” Scott asked, a sad expression crossing his face.

“I don’t like them Scott, there’s something...strange about them.” She said softly, thinking we wouldn't hear and glancing uneasily at us. I clutched tighter to Charles, afraid she’d try to take him away from me.

“Jean...” He smirked at her as if sharing an inner joke with her. “There’s something strange about us as well!!”

“I...I’m just not...comfortable around them.” Scott nodded at her and she flew off.

“Well,” I started, moving closer to the strange humans. “We need to get you’re friend to your house immediately, lead the way and we’ll follow.” The two of them stared strangely at us and Emmet laughed.

“Don’t worry!!” He said smirking. “We’re very fast runners!! That woman can fly you and we’ll run along under you!!” The humans frowned but agreed and took off, we in pursuit. Emmet was carrying Charlie and Bella was slung over Edwards back, just like old times...

tbc

So? What do you think?


	2. Chaos!!

Chapter 2-Chaos!!

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was how extremely cold I was, the second was a pair of strong arms holding me bridal style. My eyes flew wide and I blushed deeply as I realized who was carrying me. “H-hello...” I muttered, completely embarrassed. The blond-haired man laughed and smiled beautifully at me. I felt my heart beat hard against my ribs.

“Hello to you too! I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced yet, I’m Carlisle Cullen.”

“Oh! I...I’m Charles Xavier...” I said softly. My eyes widened suddenly as I watched trees flash by my eyes as fast as if we were in a car. “My god!! What the hell??” That amazing laughter rang in my ears once again and I looked up into Carlisle’s amused face.

“Don’t worry! I won’t let you fall!” He smiled crookedly at me, sending my heart into a frantic pattern agains my ribs. I watched the trees pass by for a minute, then had to turn my face against his chest when I began to feel sick. I breathed deep calming breaths. ‘Bad idea!!’ I thought as his scent invaded my senses, filling me with a deep desire. ‘Just his smell makes me so aroused! I don’t understand any of this!! To be so completely and instantly attracted to him, it’s impossible!’

“We’re here.” Carlisle’s soft voice invaded my musings. I pulled away from his chest to see we were in front of my home. The group of people headed inside, following Rogue and Scott into the mansion.

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*Jean’s POV*

  
I had flown to a hill overlooking the mansion. I just needed time to think. ‘I can’t believe he’d trust those strangers!! There’s something very wrong with them, I just wish I knew what it was...’ I sighed and watched my friends arrive, heading into the house almost immediately. ‘Ever since I found out...I’ve been more worn out than usual when using my telekinetic powers, not to mention more moody... Eventually I have to tell Scott, but I don’t know how to...’ Frowning I collapsed onto the grass, trying to calm myself enough to join my friends and the strangers...

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*Edward’s POV*

  
‘Man these, mutants, sure are interesting!!’ I mused as I listened to their thoughts. The groups on both sides were introduced while Carlisle took Xavier to the infirmary followed by the mutant named Hank. I froze suddenly when I caught Gambit’s strange black and red eyes moving slowly over my body, he leered when he noticed I saw him watching me. ‘What the hell?!’ I glared at the unusual mutant as he leaned on the wall near me. I forced my eyes away, trying to ignore his lecherous staring as I turned to Storm who was offering to take us on a tour as she explained about the Xavier Institute. I followed the group, consisting of my family, Jubilee, Storm, and Scott, vaguely noticing Gambit follow closely behind me. I frowned, irritated by his raunchy thoughts of me.

  
* * * * * * * *

*Charles’ POV*

  
“Would you two ‘please’ stop fussing over me already?” I asked, getting irritated. “I assure you, I am alright.”

“Charles, you’re the most powerful telepath in the world, forgive me if I’m a little worried about a head injury.” Hank stated as he finished checking my eyes with a light. “Well, nothing seems to be wrong, but I want you to tell me if you have problems with it.”

“I know Hank, I will.” Beast nodded, then headed out the door, leaving me and Carlisle alone in the infirmary.

“I...really am glad you’re alright, Charles...” Carlisle whispered softly, reaching out he gently ran his fingers across the stitches on my head. I shivered. His fingers were cold against my bare flesh, but they left a burning trail in their wake wherever they went. Carlisle leaned closer, moving his hand down to cup my cheek. It felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest. I could smell an extremely sweet scent that I realized was his breath, and felt my head become dizzy from the intoxicating smell. My lips parted and I tilted my head up expectantly. Just as our lips were going to meet, Carlisle pulled away so fast I didn’t see it, his fingers moved to my wound, prodding gently as if examining it. Blinking rapidly I turned as a skidding sound came from the door.

“Professor!!” I turned to see Jubilee standing in the doorway, looking breathless. “We have a major problem!!”

“What is it?” I asked, immediately concerned. I gently pushed Carlisle away and moved to stand in front of the spiky-haired mutant.

“Logan has gone totally berserk!! And those people are definitely not human!!”

“Let’s go.” I said, before I could say anything else, Carlisle had scooped both of us into his arms and took off at extraordinary speeds towards the backyard where the fighting was.

* * * * * * * *

*Esme’s POV*

The tour was wonderful! The man, Charles Xavier, certainly had a beautiful home! I wondered if he’d let me give him some decorating tips, it was one of my hobbies, being undead and all. Storm had told us all about the X-Men through the tour and we were now heading to the last part before we went to the lower floors, the backyard. As we stepped out into the yard, I could smell the trees and grass, even the air had a wonderful smell to it.

I smiled as we moved farther onto the grass. ‘These woods will be perfect for hunting.’ Storm suddenly called to a man who was sitting under a tree a ways away. I didn’t pay much attention to him, I was focusing on the outside of the house now, admiring the craftsmanship. Suddenly the wind changed direction and I could smell an extremely delicious scent. My head snapped around, locking on a feral looking man heading towards us who froze suddenly. His nostrils were flaring, as if he were smelling the air. Jasper immediately sent waves of calm through me, but I was too far gone for it to work.

“We have a big problem here...” I vaguely heard Edward say.

“I know!!” Jasper hissed in exasperation. I could feel my family tense, all of them sensing the sudden tension in the air. They were waiting for someone to make the first move...

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*Logan’s POV*

  
I was just sitting under a tree trying to doze off, when I heard a group of people on the lawn. Turning my head I saw a group of strange people with Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee. Storm called me over, frowning I got up and started walking towards her. The wind shifted and I froze. The smell was intoxicating, it sent my blood into a frenzy. All I could see was HER, her eyes locked onto mine and I could see a look of pure desire in her eyes. But, there was something hiding under the surface, like she wanted to devour me...

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*No particular POV*

  
Everyone was tensed, waiting for someone to move first. Logan charged suddenly, and everything happened at once. Edward ran at Logan first, trying to keep him away from Esme. Jasper tried calming everyone down with his powers. Esme took off toward’s Logan, only to be stopped by Rosalie and Emmet. Rogue took off her glove and flew towards the two men grappling on the ground, trying to get to Logan.

Storm ordered Jubilee to get the Professor and hurriedly moved Charlie, Bella, and Gambit out of the fighting.

“Non, petit!” Gambit said. “Ol’ Remy gonna be a part of the fight!! Not like me to miss out!” He hurried foreward, pulling his staff out of the folds of his coat. He watched with interest as Logan threw off Edward and quickly stood up. As he was charging towards the other group, Gambit swung his staff into his head. There was the sound of metal clanging against metal.

Logan growled ferally as he began bleeding from the wound. He grabbed the staff and lifted it up, Gambit still holding onto it. Before he could let go, Logan had flung him into Rogue. The two of them flew backwards into the group of people. Remy’s fingers touched Rogue’s face as they landed in a heap of limbs.

“Are you alright?” Bella asked as she took Rogue’s bare hand, helping her stand.

“Ah’m fine, sugah.” She muttered, not even realizing she wasn’t draining the girl. She was too busy pushing Remy’s recent thoughts out of her head. ‘Like ah wanna know he’s inta guys now!!’ She thought, irritated as she searched through Gambit’s pockets. “Sorry Gumbo...” She muttered as she pulled out a bunch of his cards.

“What’s going on here?!” Jean exclaimed, dropping down next to Scott as she surveyed the battle.

“I don’t know!!”Scott snapped, wanting to jump into the fight, but afraid that he’d hurt someone with his eye beams. “We came out her to show the Cullens around and Logan and Esme just started charging!! Everything just took off from there.”

“Well I’ve had enough off this!!” Jean yelled, using her telekinesis, she separated the Cullens and the X-Men, holding them apart, while respective members tried to contain Esme and Logan.

“Everyone stop this immediately!!” The group jumped at the commanding voice that echoed in the clearing. Carlisle set both Jubilee and Charles down as the latter strode forward, his face set in angry lines. “There will NOT be anymore fighting like this again!!” He said in a deadly voice that brooked no arguments. “Now, will someone please tell me what’s going on here!!”Edward moved foreward, speaking softly with him. The two conversed silently for a few minutes, then Charles nodded. “I see...” He muttered softly. “Logan, let’s go have a talk.” He headed off towards the forest, not waiting for him to follow. Throwing a tortured look towards Esme, who was being restrained by Rosalie and Emmet, Logan followed after the telepath.

Carlisle moved over to Esme, concern showing on his face. “Let’s talk as well.” She nodded and shooed off her ‘children’, taking Carlisle’s offered hand, the two of them ran into the forest the opposite direction of Logan and Charles.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I need to go lie down, I’m feeling overwhelmed here.” Charlie said, rubbing his head in confusion.

“Don’t worry.” Storm said, smiling as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get used to unusual things happening the longer you stay here.”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
*Logan’s POV*

  
“Logan, I know how you feel, though it’s probably harder for you with your advanced senses.” Charles was telling me as we stopped in a clearing to talk.

“You...do?” I questioned softly, glancing at my friend.

“Yes, Logan. I do.” He then explained what had happened on the plane, and then what almost happened in the infirmary.

“Wow...that’s...strange” I muttered as I tried to wrap my mind around everything that had happened so far.

“Yes, it’s weird for me as well.” Charles muttered, starting to head back to the house. “You just have to try to control you’re urges better, even though it’s difficult. I'm sure we will soon find out more about this group of people, they are definitely not human, but I'm not sure they are mutants either.”

“Yea, I know. I wonder what set her off?" I questioned, mostly to myself.

“I don't know, maybe you smell as good to her as she does to you.” Charles chuckled, waving slightly at me. “Let’s head back for now. We'll work out the rest later.” I nodded and followed after him.

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*Esme’s POV*

  
Carlisle and I had gone hunting as soon as we hit the forest. Once I had fed on enough deer for the sudden flare of thirst to abate, we talked about what had happened. “I believe he’s your la tua cantante. Carlisle told me after a while.

“I figured that much!!” I said, laughing softly. “I’ll just have to feed more, won’t I?” Carlisle smiled at me and he started to head back to the house. “Wait.” He stopped and looked back at me. “Charles is yours, isn’t he?” I questioned softly, I’d seen the way they had looked at each other earlier.

“Y-yes, he is.” He agreed, knowing who and what I was talking about.

“It’s a strange world we live in, isn’t it?”

“Yes, very. Now, let’s get back now. That is, if you can control yourself from dragging Logan off into the forest!!” Carlisle teased me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Same goes for you too!!” I shot back at him before racing through the forest, his laughter rang out behind me as he followed closely.

  
* * * * * * * *

  
*Bella’s POV*

  
Storm lead my dad off to a room so he could lie down as the rest of us wandered around the backyard, waiting for the four people to return. I found myself moving to talk with Rogue, I rather liked her southern drawl.

“Hello, Rogue.” I said, moving over to stand next to her. Her smile was bright and cheerful.

“Hello, sugah!”

“What are your powers?” I questioned, already forgetting what Storm had said earlier.

“When ah touch normal people, ah drain them of life while taking some of their memories. And depending on how long ah touch them, ah could put them inta a comma, or kill them. But when ah touch a mutant, ah absorb their powers for a while and can use them.”

“So, you can’t control it though?” I asked, remembering something from earlier.

“No, ah can’t.” She said, sounding extremely sad about it.

“But earlier, I grabbed your hand and didn’t feel any different.” I said, a confused look coming onto my face. She frowned as she thought it out.

“Ah, think you’re right!” She pulled off her glove and raised her hand towards me. “Mind if ah try again?” She asked hesitantly. I nodded and reached my hand out to hers. She touched me with just her finger tips at first, then when nothing happened she gripped my hand firmly.

“Ah can touch you!!” A big grin spread across her face, then fell in confusion. “You’re the only one...” She sighed slightly before shaking her head. “Nevermind.” I was going to ask her what she was going to say but Charles, Logan, Esme, and Carlisle all headed out of the forest almost simultaneously.

“Now that that’s taken care of, shall we continue on your tour of the mansion?” Charles questioned, everyone agreed and I found myself sticking close to Rogue, feeling an unusual urge to stay near her.

tbc


	4. Breakdown

Chapter 4-Breakdown

  
*Scott’s POV*

  
Jean and I went on the rest of the tour with everyone besides Storm, and Charlie. I wanted to ask Jean what was up with her lately, but knew now wasn’t the time for that. Still, I was worried about her! That outburst earlier had surprised me, Jean never usually showed such hostilities, especially towards people she just met!! I’d just have to wait until later to ask her.

We had made it to Cerebro by now, Charles explaining how he could find other mutants with it. I found myself watching the strangers. Since we’d come in from outside, everything was fine. Logan was with the group now, but him and Esme seemed alright now. ‘All of them seem fine...well...maybe not!’ I thought, eyes drawn to Carlisle. He was staying unusually close to Charles, and they were sharing some heated looks. ‘And Edward seems highly annoyed with Gambit. Then again, it looks like Remy has taken a different kind of liking to him. This...could be a problem.’ I turned to Jean to tell her I was going to check on Gambit only to find her wandering away. Frowning slightly, I started to go after her, then stopped. ‘That’s right, she was uncomfortable around them before, and now after seeing what they can do, she’s even more agitated.’ Nodding to himself, he turned and headed to talk to Remy.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Jean’s POV*

  
I was trembling from head to toe. I didn’t know what set it off, but I can’t stop it. I feel slightly dizzy and slowly walk away from the group of people, moving unsteadily. ‘Oh god! This isn’t good!’Nausea hit me and I shook more violently.

‘I wonder if they’re mutants? Though I doubt it!! They look too similar to be! So what then?’ The voice that wasn’t mine permeated unbidden through my mind. ‘What the hell?!’ I growled to myself.

‘Ah wonder what the rest of her skin feels like? Gah!! What am ah thinkin’?’

“Stop it!” I whisper softly, covering my ears to try and block the sudden voices invading my head.

‘Jus’ look at him! He’s jus’ my type! Dark and broody, beautiful pale skin, jus’ draws me in!’

‘These guys are sooo cool!! I can’t wait to learn more about them!!’

‘Why am I so drawn to him? It doesn’t make any sense!! I want to drag him off and...’

“STOP IT!!!” I screamed, cutting off the voices for a brief second, before more bombarded me. “I CAN’T TAKE IT, MAKE THE VOICES STOP!!” I dropped to the floor, gripping my head tightly, sobbing uncontrollably as I was unable to stop myself from hearing their thoughts.

“Jeannie??” Scott yelled, I heard him run to my side. He touched my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged his hand off. “I’m...burning...” I muttered softly. My skin was crawling, and an unnatural heat spread through my body. “Scott...help me...I’m burning up!!”

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
My head whipped around at Jean’s outburst. Scott ran over to try and see what was wrong. I hurried over, reaching out to her with my telepathy. *Jean? What’s wrong?* I ask her, moving within hearing range of her. “Stay out of my head Charles!!!” She growled angrily. My eyes widened at her voice, it was dark and vicious, not at all like normal. *J-Jean??* I ask hesitantly. Jean flew up, spinning around, her eyes flaring with an unusual heat. “I said...stay out...” *OF MY HEAD!!!* She screamed, hand flying up. “Damn!!” I gasped as Jean hit me with a telekinetic wave, flinging me towards the wall at an incredible speed.

I hit something hard, my breath wheezed out of me as arms wrapped around me, holding me steady. “Are you alright?” A silky voice asked me.

“C-Carlisle?” I mutter, hand reaching up to rub my temple, trying to ease the pain from Jean’s vicious sending.

“Yes, I caught you. I’m sure with that speed you would have been thrown completely through the wall. What’s wrong with her?” He asked me, slowly letting his arms drop. I frowned deeply, shaking my head as I moved back towards Jean.

“Jean?” I ask softly, squatting next to the red-head.

“P-Professor?” She looked up at me, face streaked with tears.

“Are you alright now?”

“I...think so...” She whispered, still gripping her head. “Sorry...there’s something...wrong...” I nod slightly and help her into a standing position.

“It’s alright, I’ll help figure out what it is.”

“My...barriers...still down...” I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, feeling her trembling.

“Come along now, I’ll help you repair them.” I led her out of the room without explaining to anyone, knowing I needed to help Jean now.

  
Tbc


	5. Desire

Chapter 5-Desire

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
“There, that’s the last one Jean. There seems to be no other problems.” I told her, pulling my mind away from her’s, having restored all of the barriers in her mind to help her keep accidentally reading peoples minds. “But, we need to talk about what else is wrong.” I told her, watching as she looked up at me, plastering an innocent look on her face.

“Nothing else is wrong with me, Professor.” I sigh and shake my head slightly.

“I know you well enough to know that isn’t true. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I...I’m just so tired lately, that’s all.” She muttered, rubbing her temples and looking exhausted. I frowned, knowing she wasn’t telling me everything. 'I could just tell her I know...but I wanted her to come to me or Scott about it.'

“All right then, maybe Scott should take you to your room to rest. And if you ever need to talk about anything you know I’d gladly listen.” She nodded and walked slowly out of the room, I followed closely behind her.

X X X X X X X X

  
*Charlie’s POV*

  
“Wow, this is just a guest room?” I wonder aloud, looking around the large bedroom I would be staying in. Storm laughed merrily as she moved farther into the room. I found myself liking her beautiful laugh. I turned towards her and smiled. “Thank you for showing me my rooms.” I said, reaching out I took her hand and kissed the back softly. She blushed at that action and gave me a tentative smile.

X X X X X X X X

  
*Carlisle’s POV*

  
I watched as Charles and Jean entered the room. The red-head headed over to Scott and after a brief conversation, the two of them the left the room. Charles asked his students if they could show my family to the guest rooms then made his way over to me. “Carlisle,” He said softly, giving me a tired smile. “I’ll show you to your rooms.” I smiled and motioned with my hand towards the doors. He started walking and I followed closely behind as we exited the room. Once we were in the elevator, I moved closer to him and slid my arm around his shoulders. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed with exhaustion, leaning his weight on me.

“Maybe I should take you to bed, Charles.” I muttered against his head. I could smell his blood more strongly than before and knew he was blushing, though I could not see it at this angle. The doors opened and he cleared his throat, pulling away from me and heading out the door without answering. Chucking, I followed quickly after him.

“Here we are.” He muttered, pushing open the doors of a room. I stepped into it, marveling at the wonderful decorations of the room. I wished, like I had done so many nights before, that I could sleep. When Charles and Jean had left the room just a while ago, I had told my family to be careful not to show these humans what we really were. They could not know we were vampires. It was alright for us to pretend to be ‘mutants’ like these people, but if they knew what we really were, they would send us packing. For now, it was a welcome idea to stay here for a while. It would be nice to be around people who were different, not like us, but different. I smiled as I moved over to the bed, sitting down on the soft mattress. Looking up I could tell Charles was dead on his feet. I chuckled at my choice of words and hurried to his side. “Come on Chares, why don’t you lay down for a while?” I asked softly, leading him over to sit on the bed.

“No no,” He mumbled, trying to get up. I forced him gently back onto the bed. “I have much I need to do right now.”

“Doctors orders,” I said, pushing him into a laying position on the bed. “You need to rest after that blow to the head, and I’m going to stay here and watch you while you sleep.” I quickly moved to close the door, then took my place next to him.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
I knew Carlisle was right, I needed to sleep. But as he slid onto the bed next to me, looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his, I wanted nothing to do with sleep. “Carlisle...?” I said softly, reaching up to cup my hand around his cheek.

“Hmmm?” He questioned, his cold skin rubbing against the palm of my hand.

“What is this?” I asked, sitting up slowly. His eyes locked onto mine, the searing heat in them making my blood boil.

“I...I don’t know exactly...” He told me before leaning closer and capturing my lips with his own. I shivered at the coldness of his tongue as it invaded my mouth. He tugged me closer, rubbing our bodies together. My head was spinning from his intoxicating scent and his searing kiss. My hands found their way into his hair as his made their way under my shirt. I pulled back to breath, panting heavily and shivering as his cold hands slid against my skin. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked, a concerned look on his face at my reaction.

“N-no...I’m fine...r-really...” I stuttered, chills running thorough my body but not from the cold. He pushed my shirt up to plant kisses on my stomach as his hands undid my pants. Wherever his lips or hands touched me, it left a trail of fire on my body. I whimpered as he released my cock from its confines.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Carlisle’s POV*

  
‘I really shouldn’t be doing this.’ I thought as my hand wrapped around Charles’ cock and began stroking it slowly, loving the feel of the warm organ as it pulsed in my hand. ‘If I keep this up, I might accidentally bite him.’ I felt the bloodlust welling up, my fangs elongated, poking my bottom lip.

I pulled away from his stomach briefly, wanting to look at his flushed face. His blue eyes were dark with desire, his breathing was erratic and his heartbeat was strong and fast. I moaned deeply as that look hardened me even further. Growling in an un-human voice, I dropped my head down to his cock and engulfed it almost to the hilt. Charles cried out, a high keening pitch. I knew at least my family would be able to hear this, but I didn’t give a damn. No one was going to ruin this moment for me. I prayed my control would hold as I began bobbing on his cock, careful not to prick him with my teeth. One wrong move and I could tear it off with my teeth. The blood pulsing through his veins was so tempting I had to force myself not to bite down several times. ‘Aaagh!! This is such torture!! I’m going to need to hunt, after I take care of my other problem!!’

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Alice’s POV*

  
The group of mutants led my family and I to our rooms, all close together. I could smell Charlie, Carlisle and Charles and knew they were still in this area. Gambit, Hank, Rogue, and Jubilee were all sticking around, making sure we liked our rooms and wanting to know more about us. Wolverine had disappeared somewhere along the way. My ears pricked up suddenly and my eyes went wide. Glancing at the rest of my family, I could tell they heard as well. Jasper was suddenly gripping my arm tightly, trembling from the emotions that must be running through him right now. ‘What the hell are those two thinking?!’ I thought, shaking my head slightly at the closed door Carlisle and Charles were behind. I looked over at the humans and could tell they couldn’t hear the sounds the two were making. ‘That’s a relief at least.’ I cleared my throat at Hank who was telling us whos rooms were whos. He stopped abruptly and turned towards me and Jasper. “Um, thank you Hank. But Jasper and I are going to take a walk outside.”

“Oh, that’s alright.” He said, smiling brightly. “You know where everything is now so that’s fine, just don’t wander too far. There are some dangerous animals farther into the forest.” I almost laughed at that, but nodded and lead Jasper quickly down the hall and out of the house.

“Ah god!!” Jasper exclaimed as we ran into the forest, getting a good ways away from the house before stopping in a clearing. “What the hell??” He shouted, slamming his fist into a tree and leaving a crack in the solid wood.

“Jazz, calm down.” I told him, moving forward and smiling gently at him. “I’ll help you relax.” He smiled and tugged his clothes quickly off, I followed suit. I kissed him deeply as we pressed our naked bodies together. I pulled pack after a minute and met his eyes. Stroking his cheek I whispered, “Take me how you need to.” He kissed the palm of my hand and nodded before pulling me onto the ground, positioning me on all fours. He gripped my hips in a vise-like grip that would have bruised me if I had been human as he thrust quickly into me. The pace was fast and brutally hard. I kept up with him every step of the way, knowing he needed this. The next time would be gentler, it always was.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Jasper’s POV*

  
I couldn’t believe how I was acting. I mean, it wasn’t like Alice was getting hurt or anything, but I was treating her so badly. I was using her to satisfy my own needs, but I couldn’t stop. ‘Gah!! Stupid Carlisle and Charles!! Can’t believe they did that!!! They barely know each other!! But even so, their feelings for each other are so strong, it’s no wonder I’m acting this way!!’ I was thrusting roughly into Alice, not caring about anything. I was like an animal who only wanted sex. Thankfully, it was over quickly and I found myself cumming into her, my body jerking hard. I was panting heavily though I didn’t need to breath. I pulled out of Alice and quickly pulled her into my arms.

“I’m so sorry Alice!!!” I cried out, holding her tightly.

“Shhhh, it’s alright Jazz.” She said soothingly, stroking my face gently. It took a while before I calmed down enough to listen to what she was saying. “I’m fine Jasper, really.” I looked at her unconvincingly and she smiled. “Why don’t you make it up to me then?” She asked, rubbing her hips suggestively against mine. “You see, I’m not exactly satisfied yet.” I gave her a small smile then lay back on the ground, leaving her to straddle my hips.

“Well, why don’t you take your pleasure from me then?” I suggested and she grinned at me, a humorous glint in her eyes.

“I might just do that then!” Alice said before sliding down on my hard shaft. Her pace was torturously slow and I found myself regretting my words.

“Alice!!!” I said in an irritated voice. “Please?”

“No.” She argued, moving at the same pace. “You said I could take my pleasure from you, so you have to deal with my pace!!” I groaned with frustration as she kept up the torture. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she picked up the pace. She was going hard and fast now and I could feel my end nearing. I was almost at my end when she stopped and pulled off.

“Alice!!!” I called out in irritation as she took of naked into the trees nearby.

“I’ll be right back!!” She called out and I groaned as I flopped back to the ground. My erection was becoming painful by now and my hand inched back towards it. “And don’t touch yourself before I get back!!!” She yelled and my hand dropped to the ground and I growled with anger.

Alice returned after only a minute with a live rabbit in her hands. “I thought we could share it during our orgasms.” She commented and I felt my anticipation rise. Orgasming was one thing, so was drinking blood, both had their own pleasure, but together? I grinned up at Alice as she straddled me once again, my hand reaching up to hold the rabbit with her as she started a quick pace.

I felt Alice tighten around me and thrust hard into her, sending her and myself over the edge. We locked eyes as our fangs pierced the rabbit’s skin. I trembled from the pleasure of my orgasm coupled with the blood as it drained down my throat. I tossed the rabbit away, rolling ontop of Alice I kissed her fiercely, rolling my hips against hers. It only took several a minute of that before I was hard again. I pulled back from her mouth so I could talk. “Again?” I hissed, thrusting slightly into her. Her fingers dug into my back as her legs wrapped around me. I took that as a yes and began moving quickly into her. I intended to stay there, making love to my beautiful wife for a very long time.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Charles’ POV*

  
When Carlisle looked up at me as his hand wrapped around my cock, there was something different about him. I couldn’t place my finger on it at all, my mind went blank as his lips slid around my shaft. ‘Fuck! It’s so...’ I was whimpering uncontrollably by now, and surprisingly I didn’t loose my erection as the coldness of his mouth enclosed my cock. I bucked upwards, my hands gripping his hair hard as I fought against the slight pain. ‘It feels like when your hands become numb from the cold and you put them into cold water.’ That’s what it felt like as his mouth moved up and down on me. That stinging pleasure was almost too much to bear.

I was making so much noise I was surprised that no one had come in here to see if I was alright. ‘Oh god, please don’t let anyone find us!!’ I thought, groaning as Carlisle began sucking on me as his tongue stroked my flesh, one of his hands running over my chest and stomach. My hips were thrusting upwards quickly and I was wondering how I hadn’t choked Carlisle by now.

  
X X X X X X X X

  
*Carlisle’s POV*

  
I didn’t know if I could take the torture much longer. I hummed around Charles’ shaft, the vibrations causing his voice to rise to a higher pitch. He tugged insistently on my hair and I could tell he was close to an end. I sucked hard on him, still humming and felt him stiffen below me. His hips thrust upwards, hands pulling my head down and forcing his cock all the way down my throat. He came with a shuddering gasp, his grip released me and I pulled back until just the tip of him was in my mouth. I tasted the last of his cum as it entered my mouth and sucked it greedily up. I kept it up until his trembling had stopped.

“Are...you alright?” Charles asked me, a concerned look on his face. I chuckled a little hoarsely and nodded.

“I’m fine, are you alright?” I asked, smiling down at him. He sighed slightly, a bright blush crossing his face. His arm flung across his eyes and he shook his head.

“No,” He mumbled, sounding miserable. “I...that...was the first time...that I took my own pleasure and didn’t care about my partners’ well being...” I smiled brightly, laying down next to him I pushed his arm off his face and gripped his chin gently.

“It’s really alright, Charles. If I had been in any pain, I would have told you.” He still didn’t look convinced, so I leaned closer and kissed him deeply. His heart rate picked up once again and I marveled at how such a simple action could get him like this. Pulling back I examined his flushed face and smiled. “Now, you need to get some sleep.” He nodded, yawning as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, tugging his shirt into the proper position. I moved closer to him, careful not to touch him with my cold body. Charles would have none of that though and curled up against me.

“Thank you for that,” He said softly, wrapping an arm around my back. “Goodnight.” I slid my arms around him as well, holding him closely.

“Goodnight, Charles.” I whispered. I waited until he was fast asleep, then extricated myself from his grasp. I pulled the covers over him and then went into the joining bathroom to take care of my problem. I checked on Charles, kissing his forehead softly before heading outside to the forest. ‘I can’t believe I didn’t bite him during any of that.’ I mused as I chased after my prey, needing to hunt after being that close to sinking my fangs into Charles.

Tbc


End file.
